No One Better
by StarAsh63
Summary: Harry's missing. He's then seen stumbling out of the Forbidden Forest. He refuses to acknowledge anyone except for Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, um first of all thank you if you're reading this. It's not my first fanfic I've written, just the first I've finished and published... uhm I'm quite nervous. This plot was randomly in my head when I woke up one day, I don't think I dreamt about it but who knows.**

**Hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><em>No one better.<em>

Harry hadn't been in the dorm room when Ron had finally gotten out of bed. Ron assumed he'd be in the common room, probably with Hermione. So when Hermione said she hadn't seen him, the redhead had started to worry.

The witch, being logical as always said, "This is Harry we're talking about, he's either wondering the castle with the map or him and Draco are walking around outside."

Ron had to agree with her, so they had gone down to breakfast. Being Saturday breakfast ran later than usual so they had still been able to have some, since Ron had taken forever to get out of bed. They decided that Harry was roaming the castle by himself again, as Draco had been at the Slytherin table when the two Gryffindor's had walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.

Draco had noticed the two walking in… or rather he had noticed that his boyfriend wasn't with them. He didn't think anything of it though; he knew Harry was probably walking aimlessly around the castle trying to find parts of it that the original Marauders hadn't. It wasn't going to happen, but Harry was determined so Draco didn't have the heart to tell him.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione could be found in the common room writing their essays for potions that were due on Monday. Well, Hermione was writing the essay; Ron was doodling on his parchment.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, Mr Weasley?"

One of the first years was standing at the end of their table, fidgeting a bit.

"What do you want?" snapped Ron, followed closely with an "oomph" after a well-placed kick from Hermione.

"What is it honey?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Um well, Miss Granger, it's about Mr Potter…" the first year said wearily.

"It's Hermione. And what about Harry?"

"Uh, well… Hermione, you see I was sitting over there when I heard a tapping and when I looked at the window there was an owl…"

"And how does this have anything to do with Harry?" Ron interrupted.

"Shut up Ron!"

"Sorry Mione" he mumbled.

"Go on dear."

The first year took a deep breath before continuing, "So as I was saying there was an owl and when I opened the window for it, I happen to look out and well, uh, I saw Mr Potter come out of the forbidden forest. He didn't look well Miss… umm Hermione. He was kind of stumbling and then he collapsed against a tree…"

Hermione sucked in a breath and Ron swore. This wasn't good. They both jumped up and ran out of the common room. Hermione yelling a thanks to the first year.

They saw Harry as soon as they were out of the castle doors and continued running until they got to their best friend.

They both came to an abrupt stop a few feet from him; they were able to get a good look at him. He looked as though he'd been beaten up. He was sitting with his back against a tree and his legs pulled up in front of him, arms wrapped around them and right cheek resting on his knees. He was still in his pyjamas, but they were muddy and covered in blood. He had bruises all up his arms and was shaking.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. The boy on the ground flinched at the sound of his name.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" Ron asked cautiously.

Again he flinched. That seemed to be the only reaction he had toward them.

Hermione recognising what, or rather who, her friend needed grabbed Ron's arm and started to pull him back toward the castle.

"Hey! What the hell? Where are we going? Harry is hurt!"

She sighed; her boyfriend wasn't very quick sometimes.

"Yes, Ron, I am aware of that. But he clearly doesn't want either of us to help him. We're going to go get the one person who will be able to get through to him."

"Oh." Was Ron's only response.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Said boy flinched back.

The other boy tried again. "Harry? It's me."

"Dray?" Harry raised his head… the first movement he'd done, other than flinch, since he had collapsed against the tree.

When his eyes landed on Draco he visibly relaxed. It pleased Draco to know that he was the only one who could get Harry to relax when he was like this.

"Hey baby, you okay?" he slowly took a step forward, trying not to startle his boyfriend.

Harry bit his lip, started to say he was fine and then changed his mind. Draco didn't like it when he lied to him. Instead he shook his head.

"Har, what happened? How did you get all those bruises?" another slow step forward.

Harry dropped his head back onto his knees. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay then." the blonde's statement had Harry lifting his head again, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Why'd you agree? You always fight with me on that."

At this Draco smiled. "I know, but I can see you really don't want to talk about it right now… however, we _will_ talk about it later. Deal?"

Reluctantly Harry agreed.

Draco was now only one step away from Harry. He really wanted to hug him but didn't move to in case Harry didn't want to be touched.

As if he had read Draco's mind, Harry asked, "Draco? Um this might sound, well gay, but can we uh cuddle?" his cheeks reddening.

Draco grinned.

"Well firstly, we're gay so it really doesn't matter if it sounds that way" he chuckled. "Secondly, I'd like that." Slowly he sat down next to his boyfriend, Harry leant forward a little allowing Draco to place his arm around him. Harry then moved slightly so he was leaning comfortably into Draco's side.

"You cold?" Draco asked the brunette.

"No, just… never mind."

Draco sighed. "Fuck Harry. Tell me… please." Stupid Gryffindor he thought to himself.

"It's nothing Dray." He was scared but he didn't want to tell Draco that because he knew what his boyfriend would say, _"You're a Gryffindor. Gryffindor aren't supposed to be scared." _Harry mentally scoffed, yeah he was a Gryffindor but that didn't mean he couldn't be scared sometimes.

Draco was watching Harry while he was thinking; this allowed him to guess what was on his mind. Draco was good at reading Harry's facial expressions.

"Har, you're scared aren't you? It's okay you know, you're allowed to be sometimes." Draco reassured his Gryffindor, while squeezing Harry closer to him.

Harry looked at his boyfriend; he was just as good at reading Draco as Draco was good at reading him. He realised that this was true. He saw that Draco actually liked it when was scared just so he could be the one to make him feel safe. And Harry did feel safer now that Draco was here.

"I was scared. I really was, Dray. I'm not anymore, now that you're here." He sighed. "I thought I was going to die." Draco pressed a kiss to his head. "But I wasn't scared of dying, not really. I was more scared that I'd never see you again; that I'd leave you here and then you'd find someone else. That's what scared me the most. That you'd find someone else, someone better." By the end of his little confession Harry had started to cry.

Draco moved to wipe his tears away. "It's okay, baby. You're alive. If, and I emphasise _if_, you died there was no way I'd find someone else. There's no one better than you okay? _If _you died, I wouldn't be far behind." This made Harry cry harder and cling to the Slytherin and look like he was determined to never let go… which was exactly what he planned on.

The blonde had no objection to that. He hugged Harry to him and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so that's a really sappy ending lol. I'm not sure if I want to do another chapter... so if for some reason you liked this than review and tell me if you want a another... or a sequel or prequel...**

**also review if you didn't like it... go right ahead =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, just wanted to say a huge thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. You guys are the reason that this chapter is here =D**

**Also I realised I forgot this on chapter one so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story except for the plot (and the random first year in chapter 1) all characters are from the brilliant mind of the amazing J.K Rowling unless stated otherwise.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Much love.**

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Harry stirred at Draco's side and pressed closer. He'd fallen asleep partly because he'd calmed down quite a bit (he felt safe with Draco, that no one could hurt him) and partly because he had hardly had any sleep the night before.

Draco had spent the last hour and a half alternating between watching his boyfriend sleep and drifting off as well. He'd been woken several times by Harry murmuring something along the lines of 'Please, someone make them stop.' Or 'What do they want?' or 'I don't want to die'. It had scared the Slytherin every time it had happened, but not wanting to wake the brunette he'd just ran his hand through the sleeping Gryffindor's hair and whispered, 'It's okay baby, I'm here', Harry had instantly relaxed every time, without fail.

The blonde knew Harry had woken up because suddenly the arm gripping his waist had tightened and he heard a soft 'I love you, Dray' come from the other boys lips.

"I love you too Har. Always."

Harry sighed. "Yay!"

This made the Slytherin laugh. "You're in a better mood now, aren't you?"

"Hmm. Of course I am. I just woke up with my boyfriend." Then he moved "Fuck."

"Alright that's it. You're going to the infirmary." Before his Gryffindor could argue Draco said "No complaining. You're hurt." He looked down at Harry, who was grimacing.

"Oh stop trying to hide it. I know you, babe. I know when you're hurt… actually anyone can see that you are. You. Are. Covered. In. Bruises."

Draco was pacing just on the outside of the curtain that had been pulled around the bed his boyfriend was currently occupying. He'd eventually convinced the stubborn Gryffindor to let Draco take him to the infirmary. When he reluctantly agreed, Draco had eased himself away from Harry and off the ground. Then continued to bend down and pull the brunette carefully to his feet. Harry had let out a sound of pain and the blonde quickly put his arm around the other boy's waist and asked,

"Baby? Can you walk?"

"Yes, Draco, I can fucking walk." Harry had snapped. Then continued to mumble something that sounded like "ducking brat."

When they had reached the infirmary Madame Pomfrey, had taken one look at her most frequent visitor, glared at Draco, led Harry to an empty bed and pulled the curtains shut. That had been ten minutes ago and Draco was starting to panic…

Harry's thoughts were all over the place, he figured the witch had given him some kind of potion to stop the pain. But now that the physical pain had faded, Harry had begun to replay bits and pieces of the previous night.

_Dinner had been exceptionally boring, Draco had been sitting at the Slytherin table and he had been sitting at his with his own house. And not having dinner with Dray was fact anything without the blonde was boring…_

_He'd met Draco in the entrance hall after dinner, who had waited behind to say goodnight. They'd kissed with promises to talk the day…_

_Hermione and Ron had been lying on the couch wrapped around each other. He had been sitting on one opposite them. After a while, listening to everyone in the common room chatting about pointless things, he had stood abruptly. He murmured an excuse about having a headache to his friends and made his way to the 7__th__ year boy's dorm room. Once there he's realised that his excuse wasn't actually a lie. His head had started to pound. He made his way to his four poster, stripped down to his boxers then continued to put on a pair of muggle tracksuit pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. He collapsed onto his bed. Slowly he reached up and took his glasses off his face and placed them onto the table beside his bed…_

_He was cold. That was the first thing he realised. The second thing was that he was tied up. Oh Merlin, another dream. Awesome, he thought sarcastically. _

"_Ah, you've finally decided to join us have you, boy?"_

_His head shot up and found himself looking at a half circle of masked faces staring at him. He shivered; it was too similar to the night in the graveyard… the night Cedric had been murdered. _

"_We're not who you think we are. We are not what you people call 'death eaters'."_

"_Who the hell are you then?" he spat._

_He had started to register where he was. It appeared to be a forest clearing… oh fucking great. The Forbidden Forest. For Merlin's sake! And just another lovely fact, he was tied to a fucking tree. His anger was getting the better of him and he didn't care. _

"_Not who, what. We are not human. We are superior to your pitiful race."_

"_Believe me you're not the only ones who think that they're better than us. Get in fucking line." He practically growled. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"_

_That's when the pain started. He felt as though he had been punched on the side of his face but none of the _things _had moved. _

"_What the…" his question was cut off when he felt a punch to his stomach and his breathe knocked out of him. Again none of the _things _had moved, but they all had an evil look in their eyes… well from what he could tell from behind their masks. The invisible punches had kept coming until he couldn't see straight._

_All he could think about was Draco. What if he died here? What if Draco found someone else? Someone better. Draco, Draco, Draco…_

The pacing Slytherin's panic worsened when he heard Harry screaming his name… and it wasn't the screaming he liked. This was the kind of screaming that made his heart ache and caused the blonde to rip open the curtains and race to his boyfriend's bedside. Pomfrey was about to object but Draco turned his death glare on her and she promptly shut her mouth. She knew better than to keep the young Slytherin Prince from his Gryffindor Golden Boy when said Gryffindor was injured. She'd nearly lost her head before trying to keep the blonde away and didn't plan on that happening again.

Draco grabbed the brunette's hand and started to whisper to him.

"Harry, baby, it's okay. Stop screaming please. Come on…"

The screaming kept going… "No! Please no! Don't kill me! DRACO! I don't want to die! DRACO!"

The Slytherin couldn't stand it any longer. So he screamed back.

"Harry, you stupid Gryffindor! Wake up you idiot. You aren't going to die and I'm right here!"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me? You prat!" Harry glared at his boyfriend… which apparently didn't have the desired effect, as Draco had started to laugh.

Harry was getting frustrated and impatient. "Malfoy, if you don't stop laughing right now, I will have no hesitation in AK'ing you!"

The use of his last name and the threat of death made the blonde stop laughing immediately.

"I'm sorry." He said rather sheepishly. Apologising and being sheepish being something he only did with Harry.

The brunette sighed "It's okay Dray. I'm sorry too, you know how I am when I wake up in the infirmary… again." He giggled (which if you ask him was NOT girly. Not one bit.)

Draco chuckled "You do end up in here a lot Har. Maybe you should stop putting yourself in dangerous situations?" the blonde shrugged.

"You love it when I _get put into_ dangerous situations, just so you can come and save me" The cheeky Gryffindor winked at the Slytherin.

"That's true." And with that the Slytherin Prince gave his boyfriend a real smile, the one especially for his Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I realise the end of this chapter is also really sappy... why do I keep doing that? anyway, you know the drill. if you want more tell me and I will happily oblige =D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews or add this story to their favourites or put it on alert! You guys are awesome!**

**You guys might hate me after this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story except for the plot (and the random first year in chapter 1) all characters are from the brilliant mind of the amazing J.K Rowling unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

><p>3.<p>

It had taken longer than usual to get Harry fixed up, due to both boys being exceptionally stubborn.

"Draco. Get out!" Harry had stopped pleading and had begun to yell instead.

"No way! I am not leaving your side. It's just not going to happen!"

"You are such a prat! I don't want you to be here right now!"

This seemed to take all the fight out of Draco. His head dropped so that he was looking at the ground.

"Why not?" he asked in an uncharacteristically sad voice.

"Dray… don't. Please go… just until I'm healed okay? Then you can come back."

"But…" The blonde couldn't understand why his Gryffindor didn't want him there.

Harry could see the Slytherin's confusion but couldn't bring himself to tell Draco that the reason that he didn't want his boyfriend there when the nurse revealed his injuries was because he knew how bad it would look. He also knew that Draco would get angry and demand to know what happened to Harry. And that wasn't going to end well… the Gryffindor was scared that the Slytherin would demand to know who did it, and then assume he was lying when he told Draco that he didn't know and Harry was not in the mood to deal with a pissed off Slytherin.

"… You've never asked me to leave before. What makes this time any different?"

Madame Pomfrey, who had left them to their arguing when Harry first woke up, came back just as Draco finished his sentence. She took one look at Harry, saw his restlessness and ordered the Slytherin back out of the curtains.

Muttering something about "Stupid Gryffindor's and their stupid issues" Draco made his way back outside the curtains.

After what felt like eternity to Draco but in actual reality was 2 minutes, Madame Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain. Draco snapped to attention, straightening up from where he'd been leaning on a wall.

"He's asleep." The blonde made a move toward the curtain, but before he could get very far the witch said "Please, Mr Malfoy, don't go in there yet. I want to talk to you first."

With a quick flick of his eyes toward the curtains hiding his boyfriend, Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. What is it?" he snapped. He knew the tone he used was unnecessary and probably rude but he didn't care. He just wanted the witch to hurry up so he could get back to his Gryffindor.

"Well it's Mr Potter's injuries. They're very extensive… do you know how he got them?" she asked carefully.

"He didn't want to talk about it. How bad is it?"

"Umm, well, Mr Malfoy. He suffered multiple broken ribs and some bones in his arms were fractured. I've set all the bones and he'll be just fine. He needs sleep though."

Draco's nails had started to dig into his palms where he had curled his hands into fists at his side. Obviously someone had done this to his Harry, and he planned on finding out who. They were in for a very cruel beating. He collected himself slightly and successfully held back an icy tone when he addressed the nurse.

"Thank you. May I see him now?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy. I don't need to tell you to be careful and look after him, I know you will."

He was glad that she trusted him with the Golden Boy, not many people did. Idiots.

The rest of his anger disappeared, to be replaced with sadness, when he stepped through the curtain. The witch was right, he was sleeping. Actually sleeping, not pretending like he usually did. The blonde slowly made his way to the bed and climbed on. He made himself comfortable by shaping his body to fit against the Gryffindor and gently draping an arm around his waist. It took all his will power not to squeeze the other boy to his chest.

Sometime later, Draco was awakened by movement on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Harry silently getting out of the bed. He didn't turn around, didn't say anything, just moved towards the curtain. He opened them and kept walking.

"Harry? Where are you going?" asked the blonde sleepily.

No answer.

The Gryffindor kept walking toward the door of the infirmary; once he reached it he pulled it open and continued out of it. Draco, after his brain finally worked out was happening, jumped off the bed and followed his boyfriend out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>AN There will be more up soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so so so sorry that this took so long! Shit has been crazy =P anyway I finally got this chapter done!**

**Disclaimer: Remember I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Draco hadn't realised how fast the brunette could move until he had to follow him. He nearly lost sight of him a couple of times, before actually losing him. That's when the panic kicked in... Normally Harry could sense when Draco was close; the fact that he didn't notice automatically put the Slytherin on edge.

After hurrying (because Malfoy's never run) around a corner and quickly realising Harry had disappeared, Draco ran through the places Harry most likely would have gone in his mind. Gryffindor tower? No. Great Hall? No. So... either the room of requirement or outside.

Draco thought that it would be better to check the room of requirement first, as it wouldn't take as long. But then he back tracked and decided to go to Gryffindor tower instead to grab the Marauders Map. It would make the task of finding Harry a lot easier and faster.

Not long after securing the map the Slytherin located Harry on it.

"Shit."

He was near the forbidden forest. After the injuries Harry had suffered last night when he was in there, Draco did not want his boyfriend anywhere near there. Completely forgetting all about being a Malfoy, the blonde broke into a pounding run toward the entrance to the castle.

After stepping around, yelling at and plain shoving people, Draco finally reached the doors and continued to run out of them. Just outside of the castle he stopped, caught his breath and checked the map. By now Harry had made it into the forest. Not good.

Having mentally calculated how to get to the spot where his boyfriend had seemed to have stopped at, Draco muttered "Mischief Managed" and shoved the map back into a pocket in his jeans and ran as fast as he could.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter. We were worried we'd hurt you too much earlier."

This statement cut through the haze in Harry's mind and allowed him to process where he was. And he realised quickly that he didn't want to be able to process it. He was back in the forest, seemingly the exact same spot as before… including being tied to a bloody tree. He suppressed a groan.

With a lot of effort he calmly asked "Why did you bring me here again?"

"We need your help, Mr Potter."

"For what? And why me?" he was starting to get agitated but was trying not to let it show. The Gryffindor had learnt from his last encounter with these creatures.

"Wise move, Mr Potter. We are very dangerous if you decide to cross us. However if you choose to help us then it can only end well for you. We need you because you have the connections to do what we need done. As for the reason we need your help… that will be revealed to you at a later date. You will gain much from helping us. We are an ancient and powerful race. It will be in your greatest interest to do as we ask."

The _thing_ that was talking was the same one that had addressed the brunette the night before. His tone was a lot gentler now, though, more seductive, more entrancing…

"NO! Get away from him!" that was Draco's voice. Harry focused all of his attention in the direction the shout had come from. The Slytherin stood between two trees, wand pointed at the creature closest to Harry and the look on his face was frightening… It was hot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so guys I need some help... I have no idea what the creatures are haha my bad. So... if anyone has any ideas they will be greatly appreciated and of course I will credit you if I use them in anyway =D **

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I am so so so so sorry about the delay... everything is still nuts! Anyway here is chapter 5, finally. It's way longer than the previous few chapters so i hopt that kind of makes up for taking so damn long with updating. Again sorry about that. So yeah, enjoy =D

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot... to a degree probably...

* * *

><p>5.<p>

"We need your help Mr Potter."

"For what? And why me?"

Draco had heard the voices before he saw them. He was trying to move as fast as he could without making any noise. But he heard the slight agitation in Harry's voice and that more than anything else urged him forward.

The only thing he could see was the backs of what looked like cloaked people… but they seemed different, not entirely human. He had no idea why he thought that but hey, there it was. Unfortunately before Draco had time to think on it any further, one of them spoke:

"Wise move, Mr Potter. We are very dangerous if you decide to cross us. However if you choose to help us then it can only end well for you. We need you because you have the connections to do what we need done. As for the reason we need your help…" The Slytherin stopped listening to what the thing was saying. There was something about his voice that was… off. He couldn't put his finger on it. Not until some of the things moved and Draco finally saw Harry. The brunette looked as though he was in some sort of daze or trance or something. He was looking at the thing but his eyes looked… well vacant. Suddenly it clicked. The thing was talking in a way that would effectively make whatever it said sound appealing to Harry.

Well the Slytherin couldn't just stand there and watch. He had to save him, as Harry had rightly pointed out not long ago in the hospital wing. Before he could think of a plan, his body and his need to save his Harry made him step out into the clearing, wand aiming at the creature speaking and shout.

"NO! Get away from him!"

He knew he'd done the right thing when Harry's face turned toward him, his eyes were back in focus and the relief was clear on the Gryffindor's face.

The group of things turned in sync, the one that had been talking to Harry moved forward and toward the blonde.

"Draco Malfoy." How the hell did that thing know his name? He could have laughed at himself after asking that. Of course it knew who he was, considering he was publically disowned by his family last year and now he's dating the sodding Boy-Who-Lived.

Not exactly the picture of anonymity.

But still, it _was_ a little unnerving…

"You shouldn't be here. This is between ourselves and Mr Potter. Leave now."

"Fuck that, I saw what you did to him last time. There is no way that I'm leaving him here with you."

"Mr Malfoy, it will be safer for the both of you, if you leave now. We will not harm him…"

Draco could feel a kind of tugging in his mind. Immediately he closed his mind off, just like Uncle Sev taught him. Harry never did learn properly, that would explain the dazed look on his face, thought the Slytherin.

"That shit isn't going to work on me. Unlike my idiot boyfriend over there-"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Harry! Anyway as I was saying, unlike the idiot you have tied to a tree I am well trained and accomplished in Occlumency. So that little mind controlling trick? I wouldn't bother if I were you."

The creature seemed to ponder this.

"I see… so you are able to block your mind from others?"

"That _is_ what I just said." The blonde was starting to get pretty angry by this point. He just wanted to get his boyfriend and get the fuck out of the forest.

There was a movement behind and to the right of the creature speaking to him. Draco saw it out of the corner of his eyes; he tried not to let it show that he had noticed. Which wasn't actually overly difficult considering the creature he had been speaking with was apparently still trying to link his explanation to the word occlumency.

Draco laughed.

That brought the creature out of its musings.

Eyes narrowing he asked the blonde "And what do you find so amusing, Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing… DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" the movement he'd seen had been one of the creatures making their way toward the Gryffindor. Draco had seen Harry tense as the creature reached toward him.

The creature quickly moved away from Harry, but he didn't lessen the tightness of his muscles. He had to stay on alert, now that he knew that they could essentially control his mind, the brunette knew he had to stay ready for a fight. Unfortunately Draco was right, the Gryffindor was shit at occlumency so he had to rely on his fighting… although come to think of it that could be sort of hard considering he was still tied to a bloody tree.

"What are you playing at? What do you want with Harry?" Draco, always trying to get as many facts as possible, was pressuring the creature in front of him.

Harry noticed that after the blonde's outburst toward the thing that had tried to touch him, the other creatures were all turned toward Draco. Not one was paying attention to the Gryffindor. He rubbed his wrists together hoping he could somehow loosen the ropes used to bind him. This was effective… only not in the way he was hoping. It was effective in the way that his wrists were now stinging like hell and probably bleeding, but they had not loosened in any way.

"You know, if you don't tell me exactly what you want with my boyfriend, there will be no way that I will allow you to use him but if you tell me I will be willing to think about."

Draco, ever the business man.

But Harry recognised the bargaining for what it was. A distraction.

_Okay, think Harry._ He told himself. _How do you get out of here? You're a wizard for Merlin's sake._ He realised what he had to do. Wandless magic. It was supposed to be exceptionally difficult, but he'd done it before, he could do it again. And with Draco keeping the creatures occupied the brunette had time to focus.

All he had to do was keep calm, take a deep breath and focus on moving all his magic to his wrists. It didn't take as long as expected. Maybe because he could just hear Draco's voice at the edge of his mind. Not what he was saying, just his voice and it helped to keep the Gryffindor calm.

He could feel the heat of his magic moving slowly down his arms, it was a burning sensation, one he could just bear. But he had to do it. For Draco and for himself. When his magic reached his wrists he concentrated on keeping it there and intensifying it. He could feel it burning through the ropes and he could smell it too. He looked at the creatures closest to him to see if any of them had smelt it yet. They were all still transfixed on Draco. None of them had even glanced at him. That was good. Then he felt the ropes fall free of his wrists. Quickly looking at the creatures again, making sure none of them were paying attention to him, he pulled his arms back from around the tree. He looked down at them, they were red raw and, as he thought before, they were bleeding. Not much though so he was okay for now.

He slowly stepped around the tree and slowly walked backward into the forest. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be seen by any of the creatures he carefully made his way around the clearing toward the Slytherin.

"Mr Malfoy, what he want with Mr Potter has nothing to do with you and therefore I have no wish to inform you of our plans for him. You say that you will not allow us to use him if we do not tell you. But how do you plan to stop us? We are a powerful race, more powerful than yours."

"You only think that because you can get into people's heads and control their thoughts and actions. However, you don't realise that we also have that ability. You have also seen that we have the ability to prevent one from entering our minds."

"That is not the only way in which we are powerful, Mr Malfoy. We have other means of power, ones that you couldn't imagine."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You're talking to two of the most powerful wizards in the world at the moment and we're only 17."

Every creature in the clearing swiftly turned their head in the direction the last voice came from. Draco smirked.

"Took you long enough Potter." The blonde teased.

"You try doing wandless magic the day after you get bashed up." He countered, narrowing his eyes at the creatures as he stepped back into the clearing.

"Wandless magic?" the creature in charge asked.

"Yes. Seems as though you aren't the only ones with powers that can't be imagined." Replied the brunette moving closer to the Slytherin. "Now, if you don't mind, Draco and I are going back to the castle. I warn you not to follow."

"We will not. For now. But Mr Potter, we still need you. And we will get your help. Even if we have to forcibly take it."

"I'd like to see you try." Draco told the creature, before turning with Harry and walking out of the clearing.

"Well that was fun." Draco commented dryly as they were walking toward the castle door.

"Oh yes, loads of fun." Harry replied sarcastically.

"You really do need to learn occlumency better Harry."

"Yeah I know Dray."

"And by the way "two of the most powerful wizards at the moment"? Was that really necessary? You may be the one of the most powerful but I am certainly not."

The Gryffindor just laughed.

"S'not funny." Mumbled the blonde as they entered the castle.

"Yes it is and you know it."

They looked at each other and both boys burst out laughing. They planned on enjoying their freedom as much as they could. They both knew that it wouldn't last long, the creatures weren't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Go ahead and review if you want. Good or bad? I don't care. Criticisms are most welcome =] Hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
